Gentle Love
by Vairehty47
Summary: Cause in the end, love is found in the places we least expect, at the strangest times, the most unlikeliest ways and with the unlikeliest people.


**Gentle Love**

Hi guys! Welcome to my story! This is going to be a love story about Kurenai Yuhi and Ko Hyuga. I know, I know! Not a very popular pairing and in the show Kurenai is with Asuma BUT this idea kind of just hit me and I had to write about them! Plus they would be good together, don't you think? They're both responsible, kind, calm-tempered, the nurturing type and care very deeply for Hinata as well as have a strong sense of faith in her. I hope you guys like this story and please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the plot and a few of the characters you'll meet in later chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Beauty begins the moment you decide to be yourself." - Coco Chanel**

 **Konohagakure: Hyuga Clan**

"As many of you may know, my oldest daughter Hinata is graduating from the academy next thursday and will be placed on a genin team leaded by a jonin." Hiashi paused looking around the room. "I have spoken to the jonin intrusted to lead Hinata's squad and felt it to be fitting that the clan meets her as well. After all she will be in charge of teaching the Hyuga clan's heiress."

Hiashi finished with a pointed look directed towards the side branch members, who quickly lowered their gaze, Hiashi then signalled for the jonin to come in. She was a young woman dressed in the typical jonin flak jacket and a red sleeveless shirt under it with red pants. She had curly raven hair with piercing red eyes that resembled the sharingan as she surveyed the room calmly before walking over to stand next to Hiashi.

"This is Kurenai Yuhi and she will be Hinata's sensei." Hiashi introduced. Several clan members nodded in greeting while others only stared. Yes, they have heard of Kurenai Yuhi. After all she was one of the few genjutsu masters that didn't come from the Uchiha Clan.

"It's an honor to meet you all and I look forward to supervising the growth and training of the Hyuga clan's future head." Kurenai said and gave a small bow.

A silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds before a clan elder spoke up, "Yes, well you'll definitely have your hands full with even the simplest techniques. Hinata has little to no strength and her control with the gentle palm and byakugan is terrible to put it nicely." he snarled out. "Make sure to train her well, the hyuga clan cannot afford to have such a weak leader in the future."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the elders comment, while she did admit that Hinata could use some work on her skills, it was quite rude to insult the heiress in such a way.

Before Kurenai could suggest that the girl just need someone to patiently guide and encourage her, another hyuga spoke up "Yes, I agree. Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, is much younger than Hinata but is almost ten times stronger than Hinata. When they spar hanabi is always the winner, landing multiple blows on her sister before hinata can even manage one. Disgraceful." The hyuga male finished with a scowl plastered on his face. He looked to be a couple years older than her and judging by his comments, it was clear he considered himself to be superior than the other members.

Kurenai was shocked and angered when Hiashi didn't say anything to defend his eldest daughter and instead _nodded_ in agreement with the others. Now she was _very_ mad but she knew her place and speaking out would not help anyone. Inwardly fuming she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before sending a glare at the man who just spoke, he in return sent her his own. A challenge no doubt, he even had the nerve to smirk smugly.

Kurenai was about to take her leave early, skipping the tea ceremony scheduled next until she felt someone glare at the man as well.

Shocked Kurenai stared at him with wide eyes but he was still glaring at the hyuuga who had insulted Hinata. He looked to be around her age perhaps a year or two older since she didn't remember seeing him at the academy when she was there. He was sitting close to Hiashi so she guessed that he must be either a high ranked ninja or a close advisor of Hiashi. It was clear he was a main branch member from his unmarked forehead and she noticed he had short brown hair, pale skin and the typical hyuga eyes, however there was something very attractive about him she admitted to herself.

In short, he resembled all the hyuga's in the room except for his eyes were glaring at the man sitting across from him with his mouth set in a firm frown while the others nodded in agreement and their eyes shone with admiration for the man's words. The sight made Kurenai grimace.

Clearly the man was someone important and had no respect for the clan head or the heiress. Unfortunately many people seemed to agreed with the words he had said, no matter who rude they were. _All except one…_ Kurenai thought as she glanced at the young man again. He had stopped glaring but the frown remained on his face.

Hiashi cleared his throat and everyone pulled on their stoic faces again. "It's settled then, everyone is in agreeance as to Kurenai Yuhi leading Hinata's genin team." he paused looking around as everyone nodded. Hiashi gave a nod of his own and turned to Kurenai, "Please join us in the courtyard for some tea and snacks."

She nodded and said "It would be my honor, Hiashi-sama."

He rose and gestured for her to follow him outside, the other members rising and following them outside as well. Some of the branch members, she noted, scurried into the back room where she guessed the kitchen was and came out carrying trays of tea and cookies.

The sun momentarily blinded her, squinting her eyes she followed the others to the courtyard. There was a well trimmed garden with different herbs and flowers growing and a large fountain in the back. Training fields lined the way to the back patio and by the looks of it someone had recently been using it. _Quite hard_ she thought when she saw the craters and cracks in the field. Next to the fields, dummies were lined up along with posts covered in cloth and target boards with shuriken and kunais embedded in them. The Hyuga Clan certainly didn't mess around when it came to training.

Kurenai followed Hiashi as he led them to a shaded area overlooking the training fields and gestured for the servants to start landing out the tea and cookies.

From the corner of her eye she spotted the hyuga who shared her anger towards the rude member. He was sitting near the fountain with two of his clan members and they appeared to be joking around with each other. She continued to stare at him for a few minutes before turning her attention back to Hiashi and another clan elder who decided to join them. This one, she noted, was much more polite than the others.

The three of them made small talk while eating their snacks, she had learned that the elder was named Daiki and he informed her on the history of the clan's traditions and techniques.

"The Hyuga Clan has long defended the leaf and we must see to it that it always stays that way. Lady Hinata has learned the history of our clan as well as proper etiquette. Now it is time for her to use what she has learned on real missions. Please do everything you can to ensure her safety." Daiki said.

Kurenai nodded "I assure you I'll do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and that she also learns valuable experience as a kunoichi of the leaf." Both hyuga's nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes were spent in silent as the three of them enjoyed the afternoon. Kurenai was immensely relieved that not all the hyuga elders looked down on Hinata. Daiki seemed like he had a great deal of faith in the shy, timid heiress. There was also that boy at the meeting as well…

Sneaking a glance over at the fountain again, she saw the three men had gone over to the training dummies and were casually throwing shuriken, while one sat right below the dummy. Several girls from the clan stood close eyeing and blushing at the boys. She mentally rolled her eyes at them.

"Lord Hiashi." A voice called out.

All three heads turned to the direction of the voice and to Kurenai's dismay it was the rude man from the meeting as well as the other elder.

Daiki stood up, "Ahh Hiroto, Akio please come sit with us." he offered.

Akio upon seeing she was there, gave her the same smirk he had in the meeting room and she was tempted to punch that smirk right off his face. Something about this man gave her a _very_ bad feeling.

The two hyuga's nodded and to Kurenai's irritation Akio decided to sit right next to her. _This guy…_ Her fingers tightened around the cup of tea in her hands and she had to force herself to calm down. Normally she was patient and lenient with men like him but the way he was acting right now and his comment about Hinata earlier made her just want to put him in the worst genjutsu he'll ever have and be done with him.

However something told her it would be a very bad idea and with her new promotion to jounin she couldn't risk it.

The elder, Hiroto, acted as though she wasn't there which was fine with her and started taking about clan affairs with Hiashi-sama and Akio.

Kurenai slightly zoned out during that part of the conversation until the conversation turned towards her.

Hiroto finally acknowledging her said "So I understand you've recently been promoted to jounin, is that correct?"

Kurenai turned towards him "Yes sir. I was promoted about three months ago."

Beside her Akio scoffed, "And she'd going to be mentoring genin. Terrific." He muttered.

Kurenai choose to pretend like she didn't hear his comment and turned towards the two elders, "I look forward to teaching the genins of the leaf village and aspire to do my absolute best with them, they after all are the hidden leaf's future."

Both nodded at her statement, seemingly relieved that even though she was a new jonin she was serious about her job.

Hiashi set down his finished tea and gave her his full attention, "Kurenai, I understand you were classmates with some of Konoha's finest shinobi: Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Lord Thirds son Asuma Sarutobi, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, the four of us are still quite good friends today actually." she responded.

Hiashi nodded, "Guy started training his genin last year with my nephew on the team and I understand that Kakashi and Asuma were also given a group of genin to train as well this year."

"Yes sir, there was an increase of genin this year so more jonin were needed." she said.

Akio once again took a jab at her. "Huh, so thats why you're a genin instructor. Figures, there would be no other way for anyone to give you that kind of responsibility. Wait a minute… now that I think of it, they must give the worst teacher the worst students. No wonder why Hinata's on your team!" Akio exclaimed before bursting out laughing. Hiroto soon joined Akio by chuckling lightly at the youths remark. Neither of the men seemed ashamed of their behavior in front of the clan head.

Kurenai gritted her teeth together, she couldn't believe that she thought Hiroto was decent for a split second. Hiashi just sighed deeply and shook his head slightly, beside him, Daiki closed his eyes and started massaging his temples.

Kurenai took a deep breath to try and calm herself but apparently Akio wasn't done mocking the jonin just yet. "So what's your first lesson going to be huh? Teaching them what chakra is? Wait, wait, wait… do you even know what chakra is?!" He mocked, raising his eyebrows in a taunting manner.

 _That's it!_ She thought as she prepared to send him to the worst genjutsu her mind could conjure up, and for him, she was sure she could think of some pretty terrible things.

However someone beat her to it.

"Akio enough."

A firm voice spoke suddenly, causing the five of them to look up.

It was him. The boy from the meeting.

Kurenai stared up at him shocked, wasn't he just over there with his friends a second ago? Akio however did not look at all surprised. In fact he rose up and met the other boy's gaze evenly.

They looked to be the same age, although the unnamed hyuga had a look of maturity in his eyes that Akio lacked.

Akio grinned at the stranger "Come on, lighten up will you? No harms being done here! The hyuga princess isn't here is she?" He joked and his clan mate frowned casting him a doubtful glance before looking quickly at Kurenai.

"You shouldn't say such things about Lady Hinata Akio, I have a feeling that with time and training she will become one of the best shinobi in the village." Kurenai gasped. This was the first time she heard anyone speak fondly of hinata. Sure Daiki said he believed in her but this man seemed willing to bet his life on the claim.

At that comment Akio burst out laughing harder than before and Kurenai wanted to shove a kunai down his throat. He sounded like a dying animal when he laughed.

After a solid ten minutes Akio finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Paying no attention to the fact that Hinata's father was sitting right across from him, watching the entire scene unfold quietly, he made no attempt to stop himself from insulting Hinata.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! Good one!" When his companion did not laugh Akio slightly sobered up.

"Oh come on! You really don't believe that, right? She's a joke Ko!" Akio exclaimed.

Kurenai's eyes shot wide open and the breath got knocked out of her. _Ko?! He's Ko?!_


End file.
